Innocent Jinx
by fasterthanlightspeed
Summary: Jinx is innocent,but she did somethings she regrets. But how could she fix them after she left? Inspired by Taylor Swift's innocent. Review!


_I guess you really did it this time._  
_Left yourself in your war-path._  
_Lost your balance on a tightrope._  
_Lost your mind trying to get it back._

Jinx felt like she had lost her balance. The day when she got her bad luck. The day that changed her life the most. The day she keeps wanting to go back to,to change. But she couldn't. She nearly lose her mind knowing she would be stuck with this bad luck all her life.

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_  
_Always a bigger bed to crawl into._  
_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything_  
_and everybody believed in you?_

It was so much easier when she was a villian. Then she started to crawl into a big hole that she couldn't escape. Everything was easier when she was a had a team,friends. Back then,life was about crime and money. Until Kid Flash came alone.

_It's alright, just wait and see._  
_Your string of lights is still bright to me._  
_Oh, who you are is not where you've been._  
_You're still an innocent, _  
_you're an innocent._

Jinx wasn't smart,but she still managed to turn out pretty good. She was top of her class at HIVE academy. Jinx did great for a young villianess. But she can never admit it was easy to steal...or lie or cheat. Kid Flash told her she could do better. Was it true? No. She was bad luck. Good was never an option for you. Kid Flash told her she could still change. Could she? No. She was bad luck.

_Did some things you can't speak of_  
_But at night you live it all again_  
_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_  
_If only you would seen what you know now then_

Jinx was villianess. A villianess who could commit crimes. She never got away with them. The Teen Titans would always bust her. But she did steal one thing. One thing she still has a horrible time thinking of,speaking of...she tries not to. She never even told anyone. And at night,in her nightmares,she lives it. Again and again. By the time she wakes up,Jinx is completely in tears,on the floor. Shattered. If only she knew.

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?_  
_When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you_  
_Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep_  
_Before the monsters caught up to you?_

It was easy back then. Back when she was a student at HIVE academy. But there was something out of her reach. She wanted it. Needed it. But then they showed up. The Teen Titans. But see still got away. And she was running wild to escape them,falling asleep when she stopped. And then he showed up. Again. Told her to come help him. Hiding what she regretted most,she left with him. And forgot about it. But she never knew she would see it again.

_It's alright, just wait and see_  
_Your string of lights is still bright to me_  
_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_  
_You're still an innocent_  
_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_  
_32 and still growin' up now_  
_Who you are is not what you did._  
_You're still an innocent._

Kid Flash told her she could do better. That wasn't why she changed. She changed because she couldn't live with being a villianess. It never felt good to steal. And get away with it. She was bad luck,how could she join them? But she did. She joined them,helped them, and left them. And she's still growing. But she's bad luck. Kid Flash always told her she was good,but no,never.

_Time turns flames to embers_  
_You'll have new Septembers_  
_Every one of us has messed up too_  
_Lives change like the weather_  
_I hope you remember_  
_Today is never too late to be brand new_

Jinx couldn't hide from her she did. Time healed her hurt,her undenyable guilty conscience. Everyone messes up right? Maybe she could go back,but would they accept her? Forgive? Her life was changing. Kid Flash had been trying to find her. He did,and told her it was never to late to fix her mistake.

_It's alright, just wait and see_  
_Your string of lights is still bright to me_  
_Oh, who you are is not where you've been through._  
_You're still an innocent_  
_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_  
_32 and still growin' up now_  
_Who you are is not what you did_  
_You're still an innocent_  
_you're still an innocent_

She couldn't face them. No,she couldn't go back. Kid Flash told her she could change. That she could fix her mistake. But no. She's growing up. Life is tough,but her mistake has nothing to do with it. She was bad luck. Good couldn't change her. But maybe she could still fix her mistake. At least take that wake from her chest.

L_ost your balance on a tightrope._  
_It's never too late to get it back._

It was late at night when she entered. Late at night,when everyone was asleep. But she wasn't. Carefully,she sneaked in. And got rid of it. But he was there,not asleep. Kid Flash pulled Jinx into a hug. And finally,the two shared a kiss. One,that she could never forget.


End file.
